Secrets
by RurouniGirl
Summary: A Gundam Wing/ Digimon crossover. Duo and Davis both have mysterious secrets that they can't tell. TK and Heero will soon find out what they are hiding, but will they accept them once they know? Read and find out. Yaoi. HeeroxDuo, Taito, and Daikeru.
1. Intro

A/N- This is something totally different from what I usually do, but it's been bugging me for a long time, so I just had to write it down. It's a Gundam Wing/ Digimon crossover. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Secrets: Introduction  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
Duo stood in front of the school, starring at all the kids bustling around. He was startled when someone stopped next to him and spoke.   
  
"Hi. Are you new?"   
  
He turned to see who had spoken to him. It was a tall boy, with spiky brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Duo nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here."   
  
The other boy smiled. "I'm Tai. Welcome to our school."   
  
Duo smiled back. "I'm Duo. Hey, would you mind showing me around. I'm getting lost just looking at this place."   
  
Tai nodded. "Sure, let me see your roster." Duo handed him the piece of paper. "Hey, you're in all my classes. That's great. You can hang with me all day. I'll introduce you to some of my friends, too."   
  
Duo grinned. "That would be great," he said, as he followed Tai. 'Maybe this day was going to be better than he had thought.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis sat down at his desk and laid his head down. He felt so weak. He could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying and his eyes were going in and out of focus. He left immediately after class.   
  
TK ran after him. "Hey, Davis," he called. Davis turned toward him. "Davis, are you okay?" he asked.   
  
Davis nodded. "I'm fine, TK." A sudden wave of weakness swept over Davis and he swayed on his feet. He would have fallen if TK hadn't been there to catch him.   
  
"No, Davis. You're not all right."   
  
Davis sighed. "I have to go," he said, turning and running the opposite way.   
  
TK sighed. 'Why wouldn't Davis trust him?'  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know this is short, but Chapter 1 is up, so continue on. Please review and let me know what you think. RurouniGirl 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay, here's Chapter 1. I hope this is enjoyable for you.  
  
Secrets: Chapter 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
~A few weeks later~  
  
Duo rounded the corner and collapsed against the wall of the alley. He had left school during his lunch period. He needed to eat. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten in weeks. He could feel himself growing weaker with each passing day.   
  
He wished he could tell somebody what he really was, but he couldn't. He had told his secret only once a very long time ago. He had told his best friend, Solo. Shortly after, Solo had been killed. Duo had always blamed himself for Solo's death. He had no reason to blame himself, but he somehow felt responsible for his best friends death.   
  
Then Duo met Heero. The two boys had grown very close to each other. Duo wanted to tell Heero so desperately, but he held back. He was afraid that Heero would suffer the same fate as Solo if he did. And he didn't want that to happen. Not to Heero. If anything ever happened to Heero, it would crush Duo.  
  
He sighed. At that moment he had never felt so alone. He wished Heero were here right now, longed for him to be by his side. But Heero wouldn't be coming for another day.   
  
Duo sighed and stood up weakly. He slowly made his way back to the school. As he entered the school grounds, Tai called him.   
  
"Hey, Duo. Over here."   
  
Duo walked over to where Tai and Matt stood waiting for him. The two boys were smiling and laughing as they stood there hand in hand.  
  
Duo envied them. Longed even more for Heero to be there. Wished he were holding Heero's hand right now. But Duo didn't even know how Heero felt. If Heero had the same feelings toward him that he had for Heero. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.   
  
Duo forced a smile. "Hi, guys."   
  
Matt smiled brightly. "Hey, you want to hang out after school? I can introduce you to my brother and his friend."   
  
Duo nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."   
  
"Great," Tai said with a grin. "See you then."   
  
Duo nodded and waved after the two boys as they left. He leaned weakly against the wall for support and sighed. He was so hungry. He shook his head.  
  
'No,' he told himself. 'Don't think about it. It will only make it worse. Keep busy.' He smiled to himself. 'Yeah, keep busy. Hanging out with the others and going to see a movie was just what he needed to keep his mind off the hunger.'  
  
As he headed back to his apartment thinking about his plans for the night, the hunger slowly ebbed away and he would soon forget he was even hungry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo hurried to meet the others. As he rounded the corner he saw Matt and Tai standing there with two other boys. He waved and ran over to join them. As he approached, he was greeted by a chorus of 'heys.' Duo grinned cheerfully as Matt introduced TK and Davis. Once they were through with the introductions they headed downtown.   
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" TK asked.   
  
Matt shrugged. "Do you want to see a movie?"   
  
Everyone agreed that it sounded like a good idea, so they headed to the theater. After the movie, they said their goodbyes and everyone headed home. Tai, Matt, and TK headed one way and Duo and Davis headed the other.   
  
As they walked, the two boys began to talk. They found out that they had a lot in common. They were both considered the jokers of the group. They liked the same music, had the same bad habits. The more he got to know about Davis, the more Duo liked him. There was something different about him. Something different, yet something that seemed so familiar.   
  
Davis felt the same way about Duo, but neither one them could quite figure it out. Duo waved to Davis as he entered his apartment building and disappeared from site. Duo continued on his way until he arrived at his apartment building, two buildings down from where Davis lived.   
  
He smiled. He was glad he was so close to Davis. Just in that one evening they had become good friends. Upon entering his apartment, he immediately headed toward his bedroom. He sighed loudly as he stumbled into his bed.   
  
He was so tired, another sign of just how weak he really was. His nocturnal habits had slowly disappeared. As he lay in the bed, his thoughts began to drift toward Heero. He sighed as he remembered the times he had spent with the other boy. The memories relaxed him and he was soon fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud pounding on the door rudely awakened Duo. As he stumbled tiredly toward the door he wondered who on earth would be knocking at his door this early in the morning. When he opened the door he found his answer, and a very welcome answer.   
  
"Heero, you're here," he said.  
  
The other boy nodded and Duo thought he detected a small hint of a smile. As Duo stood there staring at Heero he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He felt safer when Heero was near. Over the years that he had known Heero, they had formed a strong friendship.   
  
But, Duo's feelings had slowly grown stronger. He had fallen in love with Heero. He didn't know if Heero felt the same thing for him, but he didn't care. As long as Heero was there that's all that mattered. He only wished he could tell Heero his secret. But, he didn't want to lose Heero the way he had lost Solo. So he continued to keep his secret.   
  
Duo spent the rest of the day helping Heero unpack his things. By the end of the day, he felt so tired and worn out, but he decided to go over and see Davis. He wanted Davis to meet Heero.   
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," he called to Heero as he left the apartment and headed toward Davis's   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Duo knocked at the door, a tall, red-haired girl answered it. "Hi, is Davis here?" he asked.   
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah. Come on in. I'll go get him."   
  
Duo followed her inside and sat on the couch as he waited for her to get Davis. A minute later, Davis came in.   
  
"Hey, Duo. What's up?"   
  
Duo grinned. "Hey. My friend just moved in and I wanted to know if you'd like to come have dinner with us?"   
  
Davis nodded vigorously. "Sure, sounds good."   
  
Duo grinned and he and Davis headed toward his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was telling Davis about Heero as they walked. Davis grinned as he listened. "It sounds like you've developed a little crush on him," he said.   
  
Duo's cheeks blushed bright red. "Maybe," he said.   
  
Davis smiled and chuckled quietly. "Don't worry. I won't tell."   
  
Duo laughed. "Okay, then I won't tell anyone about your crush on TK."   
  
Now it was Davis' turn to blush. "But...how?"   
  
Duo laughed. "Just a guess."   
  
The two boys burst into giggles just as they reached Duo's apartment. They stumbled through the door, each of them gasping for breath. At there commotion, Heero came out to see what was going on.   
  
The two boys finally managed to stop laughing. They stood there, trying to catch their breath. As they finally caught their breath Davis was the first to speak. "So, what's for dinner?"   
  
This set all three boys into another fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. RurouniGirl 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- So, what do you think so far? Anywayz, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Secrets: Chapter 2  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
Duo groaned as he tried to get out of bed. It was past midnight. He knew that if he didn't eat soon, he would die. He involuntarily cried out as he fell onto the floor. He could feel his life energy draining from him. He didn't have much time.   
  
He looked up with unfocusing eyes as the door opened and Heero stepped into the room. "Duo?" he said worriedly, stepping forward. "Duo, are you all right?"   
  
Duo tried to stand, but didn't have the strength and collapsed back to the ground. Heero knelt down next to Duo, lifting his head into his lap. "Duo, what's wrong?" he asked, worry visible on his face.   
  
"H...Heero," Duo whispered hoarsely. "I...I think I'm...I'm dying."   
  
Heero's eyes went wide in shock. "What?!"   
  
Duo knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. He was going to have to tell Heero. "Heero, I have to tell you something important. My secret."   
  
Duo took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. He had to let Heero know what he really was. "Heero," he whispered, "I'm a...a...a vampire." He looked up at Heero and grinned, letting Heero see his fangs.   
  
Duo looked up, a tear slipping down his cheek. He expected Heero to look shocked and afraid, but, to his surprise, Heero only looked surprised. Since Heero wasn't freaking out, Duo decided to continue. "I...I didn't want to hurt any of my friends, so..."   
  
"You've been starving yourself." Heero finished. Duo nodded and turned his face away as another tear slipped down his cheek.   
  
"So, you need blood?"   
  
Duo turned to look at Heero, confusion written all over his face. "Yes," he said, "But..."  
  
Heero cut him off as he pulled Duo into a sitting position. "If you need blood, then you can drink my blood."   
  
Duo starred at Heero in shock. "What! Are you crazy?" he said. "I could never do that to you."  
  
Heero shook his head, a tear slowly making its way down his cheek. "Please, Duo. Just let me do this. Please?" he asked, as another tear followed the first.  
  
"But...but why?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero smiled and leaned down, kissing Duo lightly. "Because, I love you, Duo," he said. "And I couldn't stand it if you went and died on me. It would kill me."  
  
Duo stared up at Heero, shocked. "You...you love me?" he asked. "You really love me?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes," he said. "I really love you."   
  
Tears streamed down Duo's face. He flung his arms weakly around Heero. "I...I love you, too," he said. "But, I never dreamed that you would love me back."   
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Duo. "I do," he said quietly. "Now, drink," he commanded.   
  
Duo tilted Heero's head to the side. "This might feel a little weird," he said. "But, I'll try not to hurt you."   
  
Heero braced himself as Duo bit into his neck. It did feel a little weird, but it wasn't painful. He sighed as Duo pulled away from him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
Duo smiled and leaned against Heero, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Heero smiled and pulled Duo's slight form closer. The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis sighed as he fell back against the wall of the alley. He was getting weaker. He could feel it. He only had a few hours left. He slowly made his way to the park where he collapses onto the soft grass by the lake.  
  
He looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkling. The moon shone brightly and was reflected in the water of the lake.   
  
Davis sighed. It was a beautiful night, but he was having a hard time enjoying it. With each passing minute he could feel his energy drain away.   
  
He was growing weaker and weaker. His vision began to blur. He tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't move. His breathing came in ragged gasps.   
  
He could feel it. He was close to unconsciousness. In the last few minutes of consciousness, his thoughts drifted to TK. He hated to die now, when he had just discovered his feelings for the other boy, but dying was better than harming any of his friends.  
  
He sighed and whispered TK's name before drifting into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: sorry this is a little shorter, but I seem to be having writers block. Anywayz, what did you think? Please review. RurouniGirl 


End file.
